Akademika polovičního neúspěchu
by Hikina
Summary: Amy je zajímavý člobrda. Ale co čekat, když je poloviční národ a ještě ke všemu, ji zplodil muž jménem Arthur Kirkland, známější spíše jako Anglie? Vítej do světa polovičního národa! - T protože jsem paranoidní. A málo Anglie! : A romance žádná!


_Poznámka: Vypadám snad jako Riordan, nebo Himaruya? Nevlastním žádné postavy spojené s Hetalií a Percym Jacsksonem, ani události, nebo místa. (Vlastním jen následující OC, pa! – Amy, Tamas, Henri, Andreás, Mio, dvojčata Billadeu)_

Říct, že jsem naštvaná, by byla urážka mého cítění. Byla jsem jednoduše rozpálená do běla. Ale kdo se mi diví? Andréas mě hnětl rameno, ale snadno jsem se vytrhla a dál zaníceně sledovala, jak se venku pomalu šeřilo. Francie je krásná, pomyslela jsem si naštvaně, protože tohle, kdybych řekla nahlas, nejenže dám kompliment rivalovi mého otce, ale i otci mého nejlepšího přítele. Jedna a ta samá osoba, jen kdybych se nevyjádřila jasně… Nevím, čí reakce by mě teď rozpálila víc.

Otec si nechal přinést čaj, který teď s útrpným výrazem polykal. Andréas se stáhnul a s Henrim začali hrát jakousi hru. Propálila jsem čaj pohledem ještě horším, než který jsem nasazovala dobrou hodinu a půl, co mě odvlekli z hotelu. Otec můj pohled zaznamenal a odložil ho za knížku tak, aby ten hrnek nebyl vidět. Bůh ví, že jsem ztropila kvůli tomu čaji takovou scénu, že je zázrak, že kolem nás nechodí letušky s obrněným tankem. Myslím, že ta „Julia", jak hlásala její visačka, už se nikdy nikoho nezeptá: „A vaše sestra si dá…?"

Nejspíš bude ráda, že ten let se mnou přežije. I když je fakt, že si celou dobu něco počítala na prstech a došla k závěru, že mě otec počal v nějakých osmi letech. Taky mi to řekla, že jestli chci předstírat mladistvost (i když nechápe, proč by to tak hezká osmnáctiletá děvenka potřebovala) ať to dělám na úkor někoho jiného, než mého _bratra_. Naštěstí otec viděl přicházející Armagedon a vyčetl jí, že se stará o něco, čemu nerozumí, ale že to dělají Francouzi v jednom kuse (Adréas s Tamasem zacpali Henrimu pusu) a ano, potvrdil, „jsem opravdu její otec!"

Co mě štvalo ještě víc, je to, že za dva roky už mi to nikdo nebude věřit, že ten blondýn vedle mě je opravdu můj otec, teď si ještě můžou říct, že táta vypadá mladě (a že by bylo dobré ho sbalit, protože to znamená, že je pracháč) a dcera se v tomhle nepotatila (i když zbytek celý on…až na intimní části těla, samozřejmě). Jenže jakmile se přehoupnu přes dvacítku, budou nás pokládat za dvojčata. Jakmile to bude k třicítce, budu o pár let starší sestra a čtyřicítka a víc? Budu jeho matka. A otec si stále bude popíjet svůj zkyslý čaj, zatímco já budu ta zkyslá baba, co je jeho příbuzná. Zvlášť jestli všechny naše meetingy budou v takovém stylu, jako doteď. Je sice fakt, že náš druh stárne pomaleji, než by bylo zvykem, ale…

Jenže díky otci byl vlastně celý můj život zkroucená lež a předstírání. Moje první slovo bylo „táta" a mamka se na mě podívala, jako bych se zbláznila. Vím to, babička to nahrávala. Stiskla rty v smutném úsměvu a vrazila mi do pusy lžičku kaše. Pak převzala lžíci moje babi a mámin zamračený výraz zmizel.

Ve školce to bylo také úžasné, vyprávěla jsem hloupým spolužáčkům, jak je táta námořník/pilot/řidič/už vlastně ani nevím, co všechno a jak vydělává spousty peněz a jak poletíme v létě do Londýna, abychom poznali královnu. A téhle verze jsem se držela, protože jsem milovala každý obrázek z Anglie a jejich způsob života jsem uctívala…dokud se mi v šestnácti cosi neobjevilo na prahu a neukázalo se, že jsem jejich ztělesnění. Na základce se mi smáli, že nemám tátu a já držela hubu. Došla jsem k závěru, že tatínek je dárce spermatu a jestli ho někdy uvidím, zaručím se o to, aby podobně neskončilo další dítě. (Což jsem vlastně udělala… a o čtrnáct dní později mu vyrabovala účet a odjela sem, to je dodatek. Jen bůhví, jestli bude moct mít další děti. I když jich nikdy moc neměl… Ale se zkušeností zlomeného kotníku Andréasova otce si nedělám naděje.)

Tamas si musel sednout na svoje místo, což se neobešlo bez vytrvalých poznámek o nespravedlivém světě a letušky kontrovaly naše pásy a dávaly poslední instrukce. Za pár minut se ozvalo nejdříve ve Francouzštině, následně v angličtině přání příjemného letu, i když krátkého. Hold dvě hodiny, jsou dvě hodiny. Výlet z Dublinu do Pekingu je jiná kategorie a propos - po tomhle mě asi nikam už nevezmou… V Dublinu si nás pak vyzvedne škola a odveze na Akademii, kde nejspíš budu mít parádní průšvih a to má otec ještě v plánu seznámit mě se strejdy. Což je trest, protože Emilia Hartová, dcera Skotska, mého strýce (že by sestřenka?), je to nejagresivnější děvče, co znám…snad kromě mě.

Začínám svého rozhodnutí litovat, už jenom proto, že se má jet do Tokia a Mio zněla nadšeně, protože měla v plánu, seznámit mě s její rodinou. Což už je samo sobě zázrak, normálně se nenechá ani obejmout (zvlášť pak, když v ten den co vyvěsili návrh na výlet, vtrhla ke mně do ložnice, z mé postele vykopla Henriho, málem mě udusila tím, jak mě stiskla a až do doby, kdy jsme šli na večeři, o tom nepřestala žvanit. Což vytáčelo hlavně Henriho, který je nerad ignorován) ať už jste, či nejste, její nejbližší přítel. Představila jsem si infantilní chichot sester Billadeuových, jak mi budou dávat přednášku před celou akademií, jak Mio předstírá, že se mnou nemá nic společného, jak mi zarazí veškeré vycházky mimo areál… a usnesla se na jedné věci. Bez otce by se to nestalo. Nejenže bych nikdy nebyla v Dublinu, ale byla bych šťastná na gymnáziu v Brně a byla bych u babičky, když dostala infarkt a mohla jí říct všechno, …všechno. Jak jsem jí měla ráda. Jak byla oporou a jak si nezasloužila moje neurčité odpovědi.

Táta mi nejistě upravil vlasy za ucho a znovu skryl hrníček s čajem za knihu. Zvedla jsem koutek a zatvářila se smířeně.

Jo, celý život se mi díky němu obrátil vzhůru nohama… i když je pravda, že bez něho bych se možná ani nenarodila. Ale ty hodiny a dny, které jsem kvůli němu ztratila ve strachu, mu asi neodpustím.

Letadlo se začalo pohybovat. Já skryla obličej v dlaních a doufala, že se to všechno obrátí v lepší. Ale nehty, které mi včera upravili v jednom salonu, mě uvedly v opak – šťouchla jsem se do oka. Jak jsem se do tohohle vlastně dostala?

Očima jsem těkala po všech, jen ne po letišti a té slečně, co si nás přepočítávala. Třeba hned vedle mě stál pěkný, vysoký a celkem slušně opálený kluk. I když, tady bych stopla. Vysoký protože jsem mrňavá a VŠICHNI jsou oproti mně vysocí. A měl dolíček na tváři. Ale ve výrazu měl zapsaný ten samý kód, jako já a několik dalších: „Pozor, blíží se zhroucení, chytejte mě!"

A že těch „nás" bylo dost. Celkově nás bylo asi kolem čtyřiceti a věkově bychom spadali tak na první až druhý ročník střední školy. Alespoň od pohledu, támhleta Asiatka mi dokonce připadala na čerstvých dvanáct let, bohužel, u Asiatů si člověk není nikdy jist. Měli jsme vystreslé a spadlé obličeje a spoustu z nás mělo i parádní pytle pod očima. Bůh ví, že jsme nevěděli nic. Absolutně. Nic.

Nebo alespoň já ne.

Prostě se mi do bytu před týdnem přiřítila ženská se stipendiem na nějakou Akademii a… ale ne, začalo to jindy.

Před měsícem, kdy jsem odjela na dva týdny do Chorvatska, začaly ty všechny podivné věci. Máma nikdy nebyla ráda, když jsme jely do zahraničí (i když jsme jezdily každý rok), dneska už chápu proč, ale i ona byla tentokrát v dobré náladě. Cesta tam byla celkem slušná, s mamkou jsme z Brna vyrazili asi kolem půl jedné, přejeli pár mýtných bran, na jednom odpočívadle se vyspaly a pak konečně dojely do Omiše.

Mamka se kamarádila s paní domácí, takže to nevzalo moc dlouho a mohla jsem vyrazit po krátkém odpočinku na pláž. Vybalila jsem vážně jen to nejnutnější, převlékla se do plavek, sebrala pár věcí jako staré prostěradlo, osušku, pití a krém a seběhla dolů.

Tam jsem našla mámu, jak si dává (zaslouženého) panáka s paní domácí (jejíž jméno si ani po takové době, nemůže moje mysl zapamatovat).

„Amy! Kampak?" zeptala se, jako by to nebylo očividné. Zvedla jsem igelitku a ukázala cíp prostěradla. Mamka se usmála a odmávla mě. Úsměv jsem oplatila (čekala jsem kecy) a šla k brance, abych mohla sejít do údolí a přes útes na pláž. Když jsem zápasila se zámkem, zaslechla jsem mámu: „Jo, tohle je Amy. Vyrostla za těch osm let, hm?" Následovala odmlka, asi přikývnutí nebo doušek alkoholu. „Ale pořád mi neřekneš, kdo je otec."

Klikou jsem trhla s větší silou a branku konečně otevřela. Konečně! Spěchala jsem po kamenných schodech dolů. _„Ty víš, že nemůžu."_

Táta je vážně záhada, myslela jsem si, když jsem se chytla jednoho z vyčnívajících kamenů a doběhla na písečnou pláž. Vždycky jsem totiž tohle slyšela, kdykoli se někdo zeptal na otce. Pak obvykle následovalo něco jako: „Vyvedla se ale po něm. Není ti moc podobná." A je to pravda. A když jsem o tom tak uvažovala, ani mi nebylo divné, že obě mluvily česky. V hlavě jsem měla jedinou věc – pláž. Čtrnáct dní klidu a míru. Bez spolužáků, co mi doporučují vytrhat si obočí. Jen voda, písek a sůl. Nic to nemělo překazit. A přece.

Jezdily jsme sem od mých dvou let, jenže pak mamce něco přeskočilo a začala mě tahat do jiných destinací a nikdy jsme se na to stejné místo nevrátily. Naposledy jsem tu byla, když mi bylo osm. Ale zase se musí uznat, že destinace jako Itálie, Řecko a Švédsko nejsou špatné, to rozhodně ne.

Nejdřív ze všeho, po roztáhnutí prostěradla a osušky, jsem se musela namazat. Na moji zděděné kůži (ať už ten idiot byl kdovíkdo) se slunce vždy rádo vyřádí a to ne zrovna v tom dobrém slova smyslu. A nehodlala jsem připustit, aby mi ošklivé puchýře překazily pobyt v Chorvatsku. Asi za hodinu a půl se ke mně přidala mamča, to už jsem byla asi čtyřikrát ve vodě a vychlastala polovinu flašky. Docela jsem si to užívala, jen máma měla ruměnec na tvářích a byla dost nervózní. Stále si kontrolovala telefon, pak ho vždy odložila a za pět minut ho měla znovu v rukách.

Sedla jsem si k ní a z čirého šibalství jí vyždímala vodu z vlasů na nohy. Máma nakrčila nos a odtáhla se ode mě. „Jsi fakt neskutečná." Vzdychla.

Mámin obličej je moc pěkný, kulatý, se špičatou bradou, pěkný rovný nos a rezavý poprašek pih na něm (jediné, co jsem měla to štěstí podědit)a dvě průzračné modré duhovky. A celou tu krásu lemovaly dlouhé, nazrzle hnědé vlasy… vůbec jí nejsem podobná.

Já mám krátké vlasy, jsou tužší, rozčesávání trvá dost dlouho a mírně jdou do písčité blond barvy. Mám špičatou bradu, aristokratické rysy s vysokými lícními kostmi, oči mám smaragdově zelené, u zorniček pár světlejších teček, nos mám menší, zato špičatější a abnormální obočí, i když podle mého by k mému obličeji ani jiný neseděl. Pár lidí souhlasí taky, ale jedna kačena ze třídy mi názorně ukázala, že jsem ostuda všech holek. No, schytala to. Ne že ne. Občas nosím brýle, hlavně kvůli čtení a jsem neuvěřitelně mrňavá. Jo, to jsem ještě zdědila po mámě.

„Jen jsem tě chtěla rozveselit," zašvitořila jsem. Mamka se zamračila a protočila oči. „No, evidentně to nezabralo, ještě něco jiného?" Pronesla s úšklebkem. Tentokrát jsem se zamračila já a přemýšlela. „Jo, už vím!" vyjekla jsem nakonec. „Posluchej!" Přiložila jsem si dlaň k uchu. Další protočení očima. „Neblbni, Amélie. Co mám slyšet?"

Zubila jsem se a ‚pšt'la. „Nepštni mě! Vidíš to tati? Ona mě pští!" Pohlédla k nebi. Tohle jsem přešla, dědu jsem neznala a tak rovnou přešla k tématu. „Letos jsou tu samí Češi!" zubila jsem se jak divá.

„Jak jsi to poznala, proboha?" zasmála se mamka.

„Poslouchám, třeba támhleta rodinka. Mluví páté před deváté už celou _hodinu_!" Ukazovala jsem na rodinku asi deset metrů od nás. Mamka se s úsměvem otočila tam, kam jsem ukazovala…ale pak jí zmrznul na rtech. „Ty jim…no, rozumíš?" zašeptala s obavou v hlase. Nechápala jsem a tak se zasmála. „No ano! Ještě rozumím svému rodnému jazyku, ne?"

Mamka si skousla ret a znovu vzala do ruky mobil. Trochu s obavou jsem jí sledovala, udělala jsem snad něco špatně? Nakonec zavrtěla hlavou a řekla: „Dobře, dobrý, nějak to pak zvládneme. Zaskáčeme si?" Ukázala na útes, kde zrovna nějaký frajírek skočil dvojté salto. „Jasně!"

Na celý incident, jsem si až do večera nevzpomněla. Pláž a blížící se konec prázdnin je prostě zajímavější téma. A vlastně bych si na něj ani nevzpomněla, kdyby mámě nezačal vyzvánět mobil, ona ho nevzala a neodstoupila od stolu, kde byli jiní čeští hosté a nezačala někomu občas hlasitě a víc spíše tiše nadávat a rozmlouvat s ním. V angličtině. Samozřejmě jsem se vyptávala, ale pak vysvětlila, že se v práci stala hloupost, že jí někdo nedal všechny instrukce a něco se zvrtlo. Ale že se to prý vyřeší. S tím se smutně usmála a sebrala mi kus večeře. Lhala, jí se krčí nos, když lže.

Ale už jsem si na to nevzpomněla.

Alespoň dokud nám na byt někdo nezazvonil. A já se neocitla tady, na Rakouském letišty, s extra drahou letenkou v ruce, kterou mi dala už v Brně. Jako ta ženská.

Tady jsem ztrácela i jakýs takýs přehled a jen si přehrávala celý náš rozhovor v hlavě. Slečna učitelka vyprávěla, jak je tatínek mocnář a prý pro jeho („A hlavně tvojí, zlatíčko!) bezpečnost, abych dostudovala na škole, kterou mi vybral. Na škole, která je x hodin od bytečku v Brně a která je _internátní_. („Ale já mám školu, víte? Nastoupím na elektrotechnické a ještě budu ráda!" Tady byl nádech. „A co víc, o tomhle místě jsem v životě neslyšela! Nemluvě o nulových vztazích, nebo setkáních s mým drahým taťuldou! E-e! NEJDU na nějaký internát…" popadla jsem ten katalog. „KDE že to je?!")

Znovu jsem se rozhlédla a zaměřila se znovu na jejich obličeje. Většina z nich vypadala, že mají za sebou mnohem víc, než cestu trajektem z Brna. Třeba hned tenhle s dolíčkem na tváři. Má vaky pod očima a jsem si naprosto jistá, dle jejího způsobu pohybu, že ta Asiatka napravo od těch napůl spících dvojčat, je na nohou tak přes dvaačtyřicet hodin. Tady jsem jen mocně nechápala, copak bylo nutné shromáždit nás v Rakousku? Proč nás neposlali samostatně? Možná velký peníze, kdo ví.

Když ten kluk s dolíčkem zaregistroval, že po něm házím očkem, pokradmu se usmál, čímž dolíček ještě víc vyniknul. Váhavě jsem to oplatila a poslouchala tu ženskou. „…Ivankov, čtyřicet šest, Gottliebe, čtyřicet sedm a Hradilová, čtyřicet osm." Zaškrtla si i moje jméno, poplácala mě po rameni. „Jsme všichni!" zašveholila. „Tak, děcka, můžeme se přesunout k bezpečnostnímu prostoru. Vím, že se bojíte, i já jsem před několika lety byla na vašem místě, ale nebojte se. Všechno se za chvíli…vysvětlí." Usmála se. Já se ušklíbla, čeká, že tu někdo bude umět Česky? Bohužel, k mému naprostému vykolejení, se podobným způsobem ušklíblo spoustu dalších dětí z těch čtyřiceti osmi, mezi které jsem byla započítána.

„Vezměte si všechny své věci, děcka. Nebudeme se pro ně již vracet. Seřaďte se do trojic, nebo dvojic prosím, ať můžeme přejít halu a dostat se k bezpečnostní přepážce." Vstala jsem a zařadila s těmi blondýnami-dvojčaty. Zazubily se na mě a já si v hlavě opakovala mantru pro dnešní den: „Netrojči, netrojči,…"

Celníci nás neviděli rádi, evidentně měli nějaký příkaz projít nás lehce, protože kdykoli z nich chtěl přikročit k nějakému vážnějšímu opatření, Renardová(ženská, co počítala) výhružně zvedla nějaký papír a oni nás nechali na pokoji. Ostatní vychovatelé dohlíželi na to, abychom tu nic nenechali.

Jakmile jsme se po dalšícm čekání dostali do letadla, tak jsme dost nervózně zjistili, že turistická třída je naprosto plná. S menším uspokojením jsem viděla draze oblečenou dámu jak sedí mezi dvěma děckama, které si rády hrály a vesele švitořili nějakou vymyšlenou řečí. Poslala mým směrem pohled plný nenávisti. No, nedivila jsem se jí a Asiatka za mnou se zasmála. Ale i letušky vypadaly, že by nás nejraději vyhodily, což už mě trochu vyděsilo. Taky se ukázalo, že my jsme ten důvod, proč je draze oblečená žena v turistické třídě. Sedadla jsme měly po třech a byly rozestoupeny tak, abychom měli každý dostatek místa. A spíš než sedadla to byly luxusní sedačky s pásy.

A usazovali nás tak, jak jsme jim přišly pod ruku. Tu holku s Asijským původem, posadili za mě a to s těmi blonďatými dvojčaty. Já jsem seděla uprostřed pánského obležení. Po mé pravici byl další blondýn, vlastně celá tahle řada se skládala z blondýnů. Byl dost podobný těm dvojčatům za námi, což vyvádělo z míry nejen jeho. Měl kratší vlasy, které se mu trochu kroutily a výrazné modré oči. No a po mé levici, byl další blondýn. Tenhle měl ale jiný odstín než já, i ten po pravici. Měl je tuhé i takhle od pohledu a i bez gelu je měl rozházené pod oči. Ale bylo asi trochu nápadné, takhle je obhlížet. Otočili se totiž na mě a docela šíleně se zazubili, za to každým svým zvláštním způsobem. Maminko…

„Všichni usazeni?" zeptala se Renardová a obcházela řady. „Kdo ne, křičte!" A ticho jak v hrobě.

Tehdy se můj život změnil, Renardová nám dlouze vysvětlovala, proč jsme tu, proč jsme byli přjatí a co vlastně jsme. Poloviční národy. Zní to hrozně. Ale je to pravda. Bohužel hlavně pro nás. Nakonec to nebylo, zas až tak horzné. Seznámila jsem se s Henrim Lacroix, Tamasem Ikonenem, Andreásem Garcíou a později i s Mio Inoue. Nejdřív nám přezdíval plebs „Witty Four". Později to bylo „Five Stars" a bylo to fajn. Dokud nepřišel konec ročníku, oni nedokončili krevní testy a já zjistila, který z národů je můj drahocenný taťulda. Většina z nás byla zhnusená – a to hlavně proto, že sestry Billadeauovi našli polovičního bratříčka v Henrim. Ten z toho taky nebyl nadšen – hlavně proto, že byl jen o pár týdnů mladší, než ty dvě. Za to já moc sourozenců nemám. Poslednímu bylo v době mých sedmnácti let, pětadvacet. Ale za to jsem ráda, alespoň ty vztahy bral vážně…Táta se mnou zatřásl, když začalo letadlo přistávat. To jsem na tu chvíli usnula? Ach na nás opravdu čekalo a zabralo to jen pět minut, než jsem se dostala do školy, kde jsme minuly ty dvě zatracená dvojčata. A zabralo to dalších osm minut, než jsem se dostala na kobereček k řediteli. Naštěstí moc velký průšvih nebyl, táta mě z toho vysekal a pak mi vysvětlil, že to dělají všechny jeho děti. Jen, že „to tvoje velké finále jsem čekal, až za rok, dle statistik, co mi na nervech zadělali tvoji sourozenci. Proto jsem přijel, až za týden tvé absence ve škole." A co je nejlepší? Henri se vyjádřil před tátou, takže to vypadá na další stoletou! Možná, že to nebude zas až tak hrozný život, jak jsem si celé dva roky opakovala! :)


End file.
